Road Trip
by The woman that loves the WWE
Summary: KurtMS, HurricaneMS, EdgeMS Summary: This is the story about what happens as three close friends drop all their current plans and decide to take a long awaited road trip coming across a few WWE Superstars along the way...AN:Daniella Consuela's story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own noone except myself and my two friends are just letting me borrow them in order for them to be put in this here story. So…HA! You can't sue, you can't sue. Heh Heh Heh…

A/N: Now I know this seems somewhat like another Mary-Sue story and in a way it kinda is. But the only difference is I'm not taking submissions. This story is way different than those types of Mary-Sues (but maybe I'll write one in the future for yall. Maybe.) This is going to be about me and my two friends as you can see in the summary so don't expect anything else mmkkaayy! Sorry if I confused ya. This is Daniella Consuela's story. She couldn't continue the story. So I'm continuing the story for her. This chapter is hers. The coming chapters are hers.

Now ons to the story. Laughs Maniacally

"So what do you think about this place right here," One of the three current brunettes sitting at restaurant downtown New York asked her two best friends as she pointed to a map placed right in front of her sitting on the table.

"Well…I don't know…it seems like we'll need a lot of money to be going to the places you're hopin' to go," One of the other brunettes Evalie answered before taking a sip of her coke right in front of her.

"Yeah. I mean isn't Los Angelos a little to much Clara," The third one of the group Rebecca added.

"No. I think it's fine." Clara shook her head. "Plus I heard they had some nice scenery and housing down there. I thought I could get a little work done while we dally around."

"Oh. But, I thought this was gonna be a time to just hang out, go shopping, go on a tons of trips and you know…part-eh," Rebecca said with a little movement in her arms as she started to dance a little.

Clara just stared at her.

"And people said I was bad…" Evalie said with a laugh as she watched Rebecca act like a 'dance queen'. "Bec you are so cool."

"Why thank you. I aim to please."

Clara sighed as she looked at both of her friends. "Guys…I'm serious. Where do you think we should go if we can't go to the city I mentioned?"

"We don't know," Evalie and Rebecca answered at the same time before bursting out into laughter.

Clara pushed back her seat and stood up looking over at a nearby table which looked to be currently holding a couple of boys about their age and yelled out. "Hey guys!"

Both her friends turned to look and see who she was calling before turning back to look at her and hissing out: "What are you doing?"

"Finding out the best place to go," She said before turning to look at the guys once more.

"Excuse me," She yelled out once more as she started to head over. "You guys wouldn't happen to know of any good places this time of year to visit would you?"

One of the guys smirked before reply in a mutter "Of course sweetcheeks. In my bedroom."

Clara's face scrunched up before asking "Excuse me. Did I just hear what I think you just said."

"Depends," The guys answered waggling his eyebrows suggestively before standing up. "Uh…what do you say uh…you and your friends come along and hang out with me and my buddies here. I'm pretty sure we could show you all a really nice time."

Words of enthusiasm sounded all around the table as all the guys shook their heads in excitement.

"Excuse me," Clara asks for like the third time that night as she looked at the guy and his friends in disgust. "I think not."

She turn to leave and just as she moved a step or two the guy was right in front of her blocking her way.

"Oh but come on. It could be fun."

"Once more. I think not."

Clara moved to the side pushing him out of her way a little and started to walk off once more but just as she made a step and arm circled around her waist and pulled he against a hard body. "I'm pretty sure I could change you mind, The same annoying guy spoke out as he moved his mouth over towards her neck.

Clara circled around completely angry and enraged at the moment for totally being ignored when no means no and slapped the guy hard in the face. "I said no," She yelled before quickly stomping off not giving the guy a chance to recover form the nasty hit she gave him.

"Boys," She muttered under her breathe before finally reaching her and her friends' table for the few hours or so.

"Guys lets go. I think I've had just about enough I can take for the night. That is the third time this has happened to me toady," Clara spoke as she shook her head and leaned over Evalie grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on.

Her friends nodded. "Sure, Sure. Are you ok hon," Becca asked. Because menmember you're not the only one it's been happenin' to tonight so don't feel to bad.

Clara nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm fine. Can we just go before those guys decide to act real stupid come over here and decide to mess with us. I really not in the mood right now."

"Ok," Evalie shook her head as she too stood up and grabbed her blue jeaned jacket sighing a little. "Out we go again."

"Yeah. I know," Becca spoke up.

Clara smiled weakly before turning to walk. "I'm sorry guys it's ju-"

"Hey sweetcheeks! Leavin' so soon," The guys from earlier yelled out to her as him and his friends walked towards her and her friends.

Clara groaned. "Guys. Walk faster," She urged her friends.

They all sped up pretty much leaving the guys quite a distance behind and just as they came across the door preparing to walk out of it three guys walked in laughing about something or whatnot not noticing the three girls, bumping right into them.

"Excuse us," Clara mumbled before brushing past them not even bothering to look up. "Sorry."

Her friends mutter apologies also before following suit, and before they knew it they were out in the cool fresh air looking up at the brightly lit streetlights and the twinkling stars.

"Um…guys I don't know about you but I'm pretty beat for the day. Why don't we just call it a night and all head over to Bec's to rest and maybe…just maybe in the morning we can decide were we're going for tomorrow. Sound good?"

Both of her friends nod without saying a word and all head over to Rebecca's custom made car and hopping in Bec starts the car. "To my house we go."

While back in the restaurant……

The three guys that just entered look at each other strangely and speak.

"Well…That was weird usually we have people…especially girls flocking all over us whenever we enter a restaurant. But those girls didn't even spare us a glance.

"I know man. It's like we weren't even here or something."

"Guys for all we know the girls probably hate wrestling of don't even watch the darn show."

"Oh but they have to. I saw one of them wearing Matt's newest shirts and the others wearing mine."

"Adam, Are you sure? Cause you know how you sure like to hallucinate a lot…and HEY none of them were wearing my shirt!"

"Dude I was not hallucinating and sorry but no Kurt. It seems as if you have no fans whatsoever. I haven't seen one Kurt Angle shirt all night."

"Well I have," Kurt shoots back.

"Well I haven't!"

"Well I have!"

"Well I have-"

"Guys, Guys, Guys, can we just sit down," The other member of the group speaks. "I'm hungry."

Edge laughs before patting his other friend on the back roughly. "Sure thing Gregory. I'm starved myself. Leave it to the immature one to make me forget what I came here for." Edge states with a laugh and looks at Kurt Angle specifically.

"Aw. Shud up. You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Wrestlers." Gregory Helms said before letting out a little sigh before walking off away from his friends. "You'd never see a superhero act like that."

So what did you think! Good? Bad? Funny? What?

Shrugs …Well if you're reading this please review. Reviews Are greatly appreciated and needed. I thrive on reviews. Until next time Salutes

And P.S Check out my other stories if you haven't you'd probably like em'. Smiles Thanks for watching. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip

Twenty minutes later the girls arrive at Rebecca's house. They get out of the car and walk to the front door of the house. Rebecca opens the door.

"I forgot what a great house you have." Evalie says looking around,

"Yeah, It is." Clara says agreeing,

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Rebecca asks,

"Let's rent movies." Clara says cheerfully,

"Ok, I'll go get the movies." Rebecca says grabbing her car keys,

"We'll go with you, help you choose the movies." Clara and Evalie add quickly,

"Ok. Want to go to Blockbuster or Hollywood Video?" Rebecca asks,

"We want to go to Blockbuster." Evalie and Clara says simultaneously,

"Ok. To Blockbuster we go." Rebecca says heading out the door,

"Ok." E & C says and exit the house,

Rebecca opens the driver's door and unlocks the car. E & C get in the car. Rebecca starts the car and drives to Blockbuster. They go in Blockbuster. They go to the adventure section. They look at all the movies.

"I heard Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is good." A male voice says from behind,

Evalie and Clara look up and get surprised looks on their faces.

Rebecca is still looking at the movies.

"You guys want to rent that one? I saw it. It was good. Guys, earth to Evalie and Clara." Rebecca says picking the movie up off the shelf, she looks up when she says, guys?

She sees where the girls are staring. She gets a surprised look on her face. The girls are staring at three wrestlers.

"You're...you're...you're...you're...wrestlers; The Hurricane, Edge, and Kurt Angle. Oh my god. I can't believe your standing in front of us. I think I'm going to faint." Rebecca says surprised and says starting to faint,

Hurricane grabs Rebecca's face and kisses her. Rebecca pulls back surprised.

"What'd you do that for?" Rebecca asks in awe,

"You were fainting. I couldn't think of anything else to do. I'm sorry." Hurricane says quietly,

"I'm not. You have soft lips. You kiss incredible." Rebecca says tracing Hurricane's lips,

Right then, E & C are still looking at Edge and Kurt with surprised looks. They start fainting. Kurt grabs Clara and kisses her softly on the lips. Clara slaps Kurt across his face.

"Ow." Kurt says rubbing his face,

"Sorry. It's a reaction." Clara says apologizing,

"It's ok. I understand. I won't kiss you again till you ask me to." Kurt says with understanding and truth,

Evalie is about to faint. Edge cups her and kisses her. Evalie kisses him back.

"What a kiss fest, huh?" Kurt says grinning,

"Yeah." Edge says breaking the kiss,

"What other movies are you ladies renting?" Hurricane asks,

"Abandon and Bruce Almighty. I saw Bruce Almighty but, not Abandon." Clara says with fact,

"Cool. Can we watch them with you?" Edge asks with hope,

"I don't know. We don't even know you too well." Rebecca says unsure,

"We promise we won't do anything. We swear to god." Kurt says holding up his hands,

"I still don't know." Rebecca says still unsure,

"Come on, Rebecca. They swear to god. Right guys?" Clara says pleadingly and looking at the guys sternly,

"Yes, we swear to god we won't try anything." All three guys say at the same time,

"Ok. But you guys take your own car." Rebecca says reluctantly agreeing,

"Ok. We have a rental car." Edge says,

"O-k. Let's rent these movies." Clara says ok like John Cena says and taking the movies from Rebecca,

They go up to the counter and set the movies on it.

"These are all good movies." The cashier person says ringing up the movies,

"Yeah." Hurricane says,

"Do you have a Blockbuster card?" The cashier asks Clara,

"I do. I live here." Rebecca says speaking up,

Rebecca pulls out her card and hands it to the cashier. The cashier runs the card through the card thing.

"That would be $5.00." The cashier says handing the card back,

"O-K." Rebecca says like John Cena and is about to pull out her wallet when Hurricane stops her,

"Let me pay." Hurricane says getting out a $5.00,

The cashier takes the money and puts it into the register, "Enjoy the movies."

"We will." Hurricane says taking the movies from the cashier,

They exit the store.

"So, where's your car?" Hurricane asks,

"My car is over there." Rebecca says pointing to a car in the middle of the parking lot with no other cars by it,

"You own a convertible?" Edge asks surprised,

"Yes, she does. Its custom designed. You should look at it." Clara says grinning,

"Ok." All three wrestlers say,

They all walk over to Rebecca's car.

The car is white, with a white top. On the car is a Xena Warrior Princess logo, Buffy The Vampire Slayer logo and a WWE logo. There are face shots of wrestlers all over the car.

"Your car is awesome." Edge says looking at the car,

"Yeah, it is. It's true, it's damn true!" Kurt adds,

"You have all sorts of wrestlers on it." Hurricane says looking at all the pictures,

"Yep! Stone Cold Steve Austin, Undertaker, The Rock, Shawn Micheals, Randy Orton, Triple H, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam, me, Rebecca, my two best friends, Evalie and Clara, The Hurricane, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), Los Guerreros (Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero), Chyna, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Molly Holly, Jacqueline, Ivory, Dawn Marie, Miss Jackie, and J.R. (Jim Ross). That's all." Rebecca says pointing at all the pictures,

"That's cool." Hurricane says impressed,

"That's not all; you should hear her sound system. It's the coolest." Evalie says with fact,

"Ok. Let's hear it." Kurt says excited,

"Ok. She warned you." Rebecca opens her door and turns on the sound system,

"It's a cool system. It has a lot of bass." Kurt asks astonished,

"Yeah. It's awesome." Edge adds,

"Yeah. It sounds incredible." Hurricane adds agreeing,

"Thanks." Rebecca says with a wide smile,

"Can we go watch the movies, now?" Evalie says impatiently,

"Yes, we can. Miss impatient." Clara says,

"Yes, I am." Evalie says proudly,

"Ok. We'll follow you in our car." Edge says,

The three wrestlers get in their car. The women get in Rebecca's car. Rebecca starts the engine. Backs out of the parking space, turns around, makes sure the wrestlers are following. She arrives at her house twenty minutes later. The guys pull up behind her car. All the people exit the cars. They lock the cars. They walk to the front door. Rebecca opens the door. They walk in the house.

"Take off your shoes, everyone." Rebecca says taking off her platform shoes,

They all take off their shoes.

"To the living room." Rebecca says leading the way to the living room,

In the living room is a big entertainment system. The television is a 60" flat screen television. There is surround sound. There are shelves full of DVD's. There are over 6000 DVD's. There is a DVD plus VHS player. The VHS tapes are on the back wall in a case. There are over 4000 tapes. Twenty feet away is the sofa. The sofa is a blue, long, and wide, a Lazy-Boy. The cover on the sofa is a WWE cover with moments from WWE that are unforgettable. Stone Cold's incidents, all the people that were in WWE that died. And all the other unforgettable moments in WWE you can think of. Absolutely none, none, unforgettable moments with Hulk Hogan or Ric Flair. I immensely dislike Hulk Hogan, he sucks! He's an asshole. He needs to retire, he's too old. Ric Flair is ok. I still don't like him. There's a long, wide, and blue recliner to the left of the couch. The cover for the recliner is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer with all the main characters from each season. To the right of the couch, at an angle is a long, wide, blue love seat. The cover for love seat is a Xena Warrior Princess cover, with all the characters on it. All the characters that was influential to Xena. Including, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Ares, Eve, Eli, Ephiny, Solan, Borias, Lao Ma, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a cool room!" Edge says,

"Yeah, It is." Kurt and Hurricane say looking around in awe,

"Can we watch the movies, now? Miss Impatient talking." Evalie says even more impatiently,

"Ok. We can watch." Rebecca says taking a DVD out of the Blockbuster bag and puts it in the DVD player. Everyone is still standing up,

"Sit down, anywhere." Rebecca says pointing at all the different places to sit,

Everyone sits down. Edge sits in the recliner. Evalie sits down in Edge's lap. Everyone else looks at her in surprise.

"What? I like Edge." Evalie says with no shame in her voice and trying to give Edge a kiss,

"I like you, too." Edge says giving Evalie her kiss,

"Stop the kissing. We're watching movies. Not making out." Clara says,

"Ok. I'll stop kissing her." Edge says breaking apart from Evalie,

"I just figured something out. We don't know your names." Kurt says in his cute dumb tone,

"Yeah. What are your names?" Hurricane says looking at all three,

"I'm Rebecca Rodriguez. I'm 25 years old. I'm Spanish. I'm a mamacita, as Eddie would say. I was taught great Spanish. I was born in Spain. It's a beautiful country. I live in New York, New York." Rebecca says,

"You are a beautiful mamacita." Hurricane says looking at Rebecca,

"Thank you. Mr. Hurricane." Rebecca says smiling at Hurricane,

"Call me Shane." Shane "The Hurricane" Helms,

"Ok. Shane." Rebecca says blushing,

"My name is Clara Williams. I'm 22 years old. I live in North Carolina, Cameron. It is a beautiful state. You would like it." Clara says introducing herself,

"You're from Cameron, North Carolina?" Hurricane asks surprised,

"Yes, I am. Same place as Matt Hardy." Clara says smiling widely,

"I'm Evalie Ferguson. I'm 22 years old. I live in South Carolina, Myrtle Beach. It has a beautiful beach. You should visit there sometime." Evalie says, she looks at Edge when she says the last part,

"What do you guys do for a living?" Edge asks wonderingly,

"I'm a secretary of Hilton Hotels. It's a fun job." Evalie says looking at Edge,

"I'm a House Examiner. A House Examiner is a person that takes pictures of houses, looks inside the houses, and looks at free land." Clara says matter-of-factly,

"What do you do, Rebecca?" Hurricane asks hurriedly,

"I own a very successful WWE store, bookstore, and comic book store." Rebecca says smiling,

"WWE store?" Edge asks surprised,

"Comic book store and book store?" Hurricane asks shocked,

"Yes, all those stores." Rebecca says with a proud smile,

"What are the names of the stores?" Kurt asks curiously,

"The names are Unlimited Comic books, Unlimited books, Unlimited WWE Stuff. That's all three names." Rebecca says,

"Wow. That's awesome. You love comic books, books, and WWE?" Hurricane says and asks questioningly,

"Yes, I love reading books; comic books (all kinds except horror and Stars Wars.) and WWE (we all love watching WWE and reading the magazines. Buying the pay-per-views, DVD's, special DVD's, special magazines, magazines. You know what I mean.) We watch WWE together when we can. When we can't, we call each other and have the person we call, to listen to the show. While they're listening to it we tease each other (saying, that's your man, you'd like to kiss him, and on and on.) Ask them how they liked the show. That kind of thing. I started watching WWE in 1996. The WWF Attitude Era, but I call it the Stone Cold Steve Austin era. He's the best, so cool, and a great wrestler. He's one of the wrestlers that got me watching WWE! There were other key wrestlers and things that got me watching WWE. My favorite diva was Chyna. Her storyline with Eddie Guerrero was

so precious. But then they split them up, too soon I think. Then she was by herself with The Kat as her prodigy. She started out with Triple H as his bodyguard. Then she was with D-Generation-X. That was a great group. That happened first and then she was with Eddie. She and Eddie was an adorable couple. Then Eddie cheated on Chyna. Also, Eddie was jealous, protective, and mad when Chyna got in Playboy. He got her to forgive him by giving her a puppy, flowers, and chocolate. In the middle of the ring he asked her to marry him. She was surprised and then she said, "Yes, I will!" They embraced and they were going to get married. But then hidden cameras caught Eddie in the shower with two of The Godfathers hoes. Eddie was cheating on her with two of The Godfathers hoes. Chyna saw that and she was devastated, she had a feud with him. She then had a feud with Jeff Jarrett. It was an awesome feud. Chyna is the first woman ever to hold a major men's title, the Intercontinental Championship belt. Then she co-held the belt with Chris Jericho. Then she lost the belt to someone. I love wrestling. You should see my old room in my hometown, Colorado. All over the walls and a couple on the ceilings are wrestler's posters all over my room. There are other posters, such as Xena, Buffy, and music groups, peoples in bands, such as Blink-182, Eminem, Pink, other people I can't remember. Most of the posters are wrestling posters. I have a long, wide picture of Chyna. Posters of Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The Hurricane, Undertaker, Kurt Angle, Randy Orton, Mick Foley, Brock Lesnar, Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Andre the Giant, Shawn Micheals, Ivory, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Dawn Marie, Stephanie McMahon, and others, I don't remember all the posters that I have hung up." Rebecca says slowly and taking breaths in between.

"Wow. That's quite a mouthful you just said." Hurricane says staring at Rebecca in amazement,

"Yes, it was. I need a drink. Anyone want something to drink?" Rebecca says getting up off her seat on the couch (sitting next to The Hurricane),

"There is a bar over there with all different kinds of alcohol. Want some of that?" Rebecca says pointing at the long bar,

The bar is long, wide, a black marble counter top. Six stools in front of the bar. Behind the bar is another long, wide, black marble and there's a mirror the whole length of the counter. In front of the mirror on shelves are bottles of liquor. On another shelf, there are all sorts of different types of drinking glasses to choose from.

"You spend your money very well. This is a good bar and a very nice." Kurt says looking at the bar and around Rebecca's house,

"Yeah, it's a very nice house." Edge and Hurricane, say agreeing looking around the house,

"So what do you have to drink?" Rebecca's asks looking at everyone,

"What do you have to drink?" Everyone asks at the same time and then they laugh,

"I'll go look. Hold on." Rebecca says and she walks into the kitchen,

The kitchen is a good size. Sky blue walls and ceiling, a modern stove, a microwave, a breadbox, a blue refrigerator with an ice and water machine on the outside of the left door. There's an island in the center of the kitchen. Above the island is a rack with pots and all sorts of kitchenware. There's a dishwasher next to the patio door. Rebecca takes out a piece of paper and a pen, looks in her refrigerator and writes down what she has to drink,

She goes back into the living room with the list. Everyone looks up at her.

"What do you have to drink?" All the people asks simultaneously and they burst out laughing again,

"I have pulp-free orange juice, apple juice, Dr. Pepper, Cherry Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, water built in the door, Fruit Punch, PowerAde, Gatorade, bottled water, milk, peppermint schnapps, vodka, and tequila. That's all the stuff to drink in my fridge. So what do you want to drink?" Rebecca says reading off the list while looking for their reactions and then stares inquiring,

They all stand up and start to walk towards the kitchen, "You don't have to get up. Tell me what you and Clara and I will get if for you. After all, we're the hostesses and you're my guests. So sit back down."

"We can get it. We need to look at it all and chose what we want to drink." Hurricane, Kurt, and Edge say together,

"Ok. I'll show you the way. Follow me." Rebecca says leading the way to the kitchen,

In a few minutes, they arrive in the kitchen. Rebecca opens the refrigerator door and stands back. She gets six glass cups out of the cupboard. They stand there contemplating on what to drink. After a few minutes, they know what they want to drink. Kurt chooses to drink milk, Clara chooses apple juice, Edge chooses bottled water, Evalie chooses the same thing as Edge does. Hurricane chooses fruit punch PowerAde, and Rebecca chooses fruit punch Gatorade. They make popcorn and get movie snacks then go back to the living room, sit down and start the movie. The movie they watch is Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black pearl. During the movie at parts that surprise them, the women hold onto the guys. The guys soothe them. After the movie, they watch all the special features. After the special features are done, Rebecca puts the movie back in its case.

"What movie do you guys want to watch next?" Rebecca asks holding up Bruce Almighty and Abandon,

"Abandon. I haven't seen it yet." Evalie and Clara says at the same time,

"Ok. You guys agree? Want to watch that next?" Rebecca asks looking at the three guys,

"Yes, we do. We'd love to see it." Kurt says for all the guys,


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok." Rebecca says putting the DVD into the DVD player. She sets it up and then pushes play. All the scary parts the girls grab onto the guys and the guys rub their backs up and down,

When the movie is over they watch all the special features.

"That was a good movie. It was a strange ending, though." Clara says,

"I agree. It was very weird and strange." Kurt says with a confounded look on his face,

"Katie Holmes and Benjamin Bratt are great actors. They have superb acting skills." Rebecca says with admiration,

"Yes, they are." Evalie and Edge say together,

"Watch the next movie?" Rebecca says excitedly,

"In a minute, I need a refill." Kurt and Clara says simultaneously,

"We do, also." Shane and Evalie say,

"Ok. Go and get some more liquid." Rebecca says in defeat,

"You're not coming with us?" Shane asks puzzled,

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up. I need to use the bathroom." Rebecca says going towards the bathroom,

"Ok." They say and they go to the kitchen, everyone except Edge,

"Rebecca, hold up." Edge says calling after her,

Rebecca stops and turns around, "Yes, Edge? How can I help you?"

"I need to use the bathroom, also." Edge says desperately,

"Oh. Use this one. I'll use the one in my bedroom."

Rebecca says pointing to the way to the bathroom,

"Thank you. I need to go bad." Edge says,

"Your very welcome, Edge. So do I, I need to go bad." Rebecca says and then she runs off to her bathroom that's in her bedroom upstairs,

Edge shuts the door and uses the bathroom.

Rebecca has eight bathrooms. She has a master bedroom for herself, with a huge bathroom. She has five big guest bedrooms. Also, two bathrooms downstairs, one near the living room and the other one near the kitchen. All the bathrooms are theme-oriented. The master bedroom is WWE oriented. The five guest bedrooms are as follow: first guest bathroom is Xena Warrior Princess oriented. The second guest bathroom is Buffy The Vampire Slayer oriented. The third guest bathroom is Charmed oriented. The fourth guest bathroom is dedicated to my favorite writers (the people's books I read the most, Dean Koontz, Tom Clancy, Elmore Leonard, Anne Rice, books based on movies, books based on television shows.) The fifth guest bathroom is Angel oriented. The bathroom near the living room is Rescue Me (It's a show about what fire fighters go through day in and out.) oriented. The bathroom near the kitchen is movies (my favorite movies I.e. actors and actresses) oriented.

The other people are standing around the island talking.

Rebecca goes into her bathroom, shuts the door, locks it, and goes to the bathroom. She flushes the toilet, puts the seat down, washes her hands, dries them off, turns off the lights and goes to the living room. She picks up her cup and goes to the kitchen.

The other people are standing around the island talking.

Edge looks up when Rebecca enters the kitchen, "Rebecca, I got a question for you?"

"What's your question?" Rebecca asks curiously,

"Are all your bathrooms theme-oriented? If so, that's awesome." Edge asks hopefully and saying with total honesty,

"Yes, they are all theme-oriented. All eight bathrooms are theme-oriented. Also, thanks for the compliment." Rebecca says beaming widely,

"You have eight theme-oriented bathrooms?" Shane asks in admiration,

"Yes, I do." Rebecca says still beaming widely,

"What are theme-oriented bathrooms?" Kurt asks confused,

Everyone looks at Kurt weird, "What I've never seen one."

"Well, whoever wants see my theme-oriented bathrooms everyone follow me." Rebecca says leading the way,

Everyone follows her. First the bathroom near the kitchen is movies (my favorite movies I.e. actors and actresses) oriented.

"Wow. Cool." Everyone says in amazement,

"Thanks." Rebecca says,

The bathroom near the living room is Rescue Me (It's a show about what fire fighters go through day in and out.) oriented.

"Wow." Everyone says again,

The master bathroom is WWE oriented.

"So you have your bathroom WWE oriented?" Shane asks in awe,

"Yeppers, that's right." Rebecca says smiling,

The five guest bedrooms are as follow: first guest bathroom is Xena Warrior Princess oriented.

"Cool. Is that another favorite show of yours?" Kurt asks,

"Yes, it is. Xena can kick anyone's butt." Rebecca says with a steely look in her eyes for a second or two,

"Yes, she does." Clara says agreeing,

The second guest bathroom is Buffy The Vampire Slayer oriented.

"Coolies. Best theme-oriented bathroom in your house. This theme and the master bathroom theme is the best." Clara says matter-of-factly and looking around in astonishment,

"Thanks. Clara, I think they're cool, also." Rebecca says hugging Clara lightly,

The third guest bathroom is Charmed oriented.

"What a great bathroom theme." Evalie says,

"Yep, it is. Let's go to the next bathroom theme." Rebecca says,

The fourth guest bathroom is dedicated to my favorite writers (the people's books I read the most, Dean Koontz, Tom Clancy, Elmore Leonard, Anne Rice,

books based on movies, books based on television shows.)

"Cool. That's the writers you read! I like some of the same writers." Shane says in respect,

"Cool. I'm glad." Rebecca says with a twinkle in her eyes,

The fifth guest bathroom is Angel oriented.

"Give me a high five, girl. Angel is a great show." Clara says giving Rebecca a high five,

"Thanks. That's all of the themes." Rebecca says grinning ear to ear now,

"I need a drink" Everyone says at once and starts laughing their asses off,

They all go back to the kitchen and get a drink.

"Are you guys ready to watch Bruce Almighty? It's a funny movie." Rebecca says picking up her glass of apple juice,

"Yeah, sounds awesome. Let's go watch it." Everyone says picking up there cups and walking to the living room,

Rebecca goes into the living room, sets her cup down on a coaster, puts in Bruce Almighty, sets it up, sits down next to Shane and pushes play. Pretty soon everyone is laughing, laughing, and laughing. When the movie is over they watch the extra features. "How'd you guys like the movie?" Rebecca asks curiously looking around at everyone's expressions,

"I loved it. It was funny!" Kurt and Clara say still laughing a little,

Edge and Evalie say holding hands, "It was so funny. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"I thought it was great. It was funny, thoughtful, caring, sad, and happy. Jim funny is a hilarious actor. Jennifer Aniston is pretty and a good actress." Shane says looking at Rebecca,

"I agree. It's a great movie. Jim Carey is hilarious. But, I'm surprised, that you don't think that Jennifer Aniston is hot. Most guys think that she's one of the hottest actresses out there." Rebecca says agreeing and then surprised,

"I'm don't like those types of women. I'm like women that are down to earth and easy to talk to. I think that Katie Holmes is the hottest actress in Hollywood." Shane says matter-of-factly,

"Yes, I agree. I like men that are down to earth and are easy to talk to. Katie Holmes is a great actress in my opinion." Rebecca says looking at Shane,

"What time is it?" Edge asks out of curiosity,

Rebecca takes the movie out and puts it in its case.

She pushes a button.

"Its 2:00 A.M. in the morning." The television says,

"Really, wow! It's that late?" Kurt asks disbelieving,

"Yes, It is. My clock is exactly the right time." Rebecca says totally serious,

Kurt looks at his watch and asks Rebecca to push the time button again, "Can you please push the button again?"

Rebecca pushes the button, "Its 2:10 A.M. in the morning."

"That's exactly what my watch says." Kurt says dumbly,

"It's so late. We should leave so we can travel to the next city." Edge says reluctantly letting go of Evalie's hand,


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, he's right. We should get moving to the next city. Even though, I don't want to go. I want to get to know Rebecca better." Shane says disinclined and smiling at Rebecca,

"So do I, I want to get to know Clara better." Kurt says with his trademark smile,

Clara hides a blush with her hair.

"I agree with those two. I would love to know Evalie more intimately." Edge says wagging his eyebrows up and down slowly,

Evalie smiles big, wags her eyebrows and says, "So would I. I would love to know Edge more intimately."

Edge looks at Evalie dumbfounded.

Rebecca and Clara look at Edge and then at Evalie and back again. They start laughing quietly. After a few minutes they stop. They watch Edge.

"How intimately do you want to know me?" Edge says confidently and looking straight into Evalie's eyes,

Rebecca, Clara, and Evalie start clapping vigorously, "Congratulations, You passed her test. She wanted to see how comfortable you are with your sexuality."

"It was just a test?" Edge asks confused,

"It was a test. But, I do want to get to know you more

intimately." Evalie says smiling and caressing the sides of Edge's face, Edge and Evalie are on the verge of kissing,

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But, we have to go to the next city." Kurt says standing between Evalie and edge talking to Edge,

"Ok. Let's go." Edge says annoyed,

"What city are you wrestling in next?" Rebecca says looking at Edge and Kurt,

"Los Angeles." All three wrestlers say glancing at Rebecca,

"Los Angeles? Are you serious?" Clara asks for assurance,

"Yes, Los Angeles. That's where our next show is?" Kurt says point-blank,

"That's so odd. Earlier tonight, when we were in a restaurant, in downtown New York. We were looking at a map, choosing a place to visit. I pointed to a place on the map (Los Angeles)." Clara says explaining the situation,

"I said, "I don't know… it seems like we'll need a lot of money to be going to the places you're hoping to go." Evalie says,

"I agreed, "Yeah. I mean isn't Los Angeles a little too much, Clara."" Rebecca says,

"I replied, "No. I think its fine. Plus, I heard they had some nice scenery and housing down there. I thought I could get a little work done while we dally around." Clara says,

"I responded, "Oh. But, I thought this was gonna be a time to just hang out, go shopping, go on tons of trips and you know… Part-eh." Rebecca says,

"I get up and walk over to a table with three guys our age and asked if they knew of any good places, this time of year to visit. They said, "Hang out with me and my buddies here. I'm pretty sure we could show you all a really, really nice time." I said, "No!" and he kept pestering me. I slapped him very hard and we left. We bumped into three guys on the way out, mumbled sorry, walked into the cool fresh air, got in Bec's car, and drove to her house." Clara says explaining what happened to them earlier,

The three wrestlers look at each other strangely and then at the three women and remark puzzled, "That was you. You bumped into us, mumbled, "Sorry." And then you went outside. You didn't even spare us a glance. That was impolite."

"We're so sorry. We we're being harassed all night. I was tired and wanted to get to Bec's house and go to sleep. Normally, I'm very courteous and outgoing, after I get to know someone, of course." Clara says sorrowful and truthfully,

"We understand. You women are very beautiful. You probably get hit on by men with very inappropriate suggestions. You must have to fight off a lot of men. Rebecca is especially beautiful." Shane says matter-of-factly and then looking at Rebecca with a twinkle in his eyes,

Kurt gets a huge smile on his face, "I just had a great idea."

"Did it hurt your head?! You need some aspirin?!" Edge says teasing Kurt,

"You want to hear the idea or not?" Kurt says starting to get angry,

Edge holds his hands up in defense, "Whoa. Calm down. I was just joking. No offense."

"I do take offense. Even though, my character maybe clueless sometimes, I'm not. You know me well enough. But since you were just joking, then I forgive you." Kurt says adamantly and then forgiving,

"I'm glad you forgave me, I don't want you angry at me. You give good paybacks. So, what's your idea?" Edge says truthfully and asks interested,

"I think that we should invite the girls to come with us to Los Angeles as quests. What do you guys think?" Kurt offers and questions with hope,

"That'd be fun. We don't have enough money to visit Los Angeles." Rebecca says pointing out the truth,

"You wouldn't have to bring tons of money. Just some money. We would pay your room, airfare, and board. You can meet all the WWE superstars, do some shopping, and we can show you all the sights and hot spots in L.A. Get to know you women better. Sound good?" Shane says with a genuine smile,

"That sounds good. But, I don't know how we will pay you back, your always traveling." Clara says unsure,

"You can just send what you owe us to our houses (the money, however it costs)." All three wrestlers say with a genuine smile,

"We won't do anything that would make you not like us." All three wrestlers say with total sincerity,

"Hold on a second. We have to talk in the next room to discuss this situation further. Stay in here and watch a movie. There's a lot to choose from. Please don't take any and don't mess up the order. They're in alphabetical order. Have you guys ever seen Fight Club? It's a good, strange movie." Rebecca says grabbing a hold of Clara's and Evalie's arm, pointing out, untrusting, and asking with uncertainty,

"We won't mess up the order or take any. We make tons of money. We can buy our own DVD's. We haven't seen Fight Club, yet. We'll watch that, while you're discussing the situation." Shane says telling the truth and the two other guys nod in agreement,

"OK. Enjoy the movie. We'll be back." Rebecca says and they walk into the kitchen,

Shane puts in the movie and pushes play.

Meanwhile, in the other room. The girls are discussing the guys offer.

"So what do you think? Should we go with them? They seem honorable and respectable. And we'd go to L.A. They'd show us all the sites and hot spots in L.A. and best of all meet all the WWE superstars. They'd pay for our room and board. We can do some shopping. We send what we owe them to their houses. Get to know them more. It sounds good." Clara says convincingly,

"It does sound fun. But, you know what they say, looks can be deceiving. Anyway how well do we actually know them? All we know about them is that they are great wrestlers and that they seem nice." Rebecca says disbelieving,

"Well, since we don't know them then we should go with them to get to know them better. And bring mace to protect ourselves. Also, If anything happens, we use the stuff we learned in self-defense class. We also have a black belt in karate and ju-jitsu. We can defend ourselves pretty damn good." Evalie says reasoning,

"Yes, we can! If anyone tries to hurt us, they'll be in a world of hurt. We should go with them. But, let's be extra cautious. We all agree on that? If anyone tries to hurt us then we tell each other and the police!" Rebecca says seriously,

"That's so true, Woman Power! And we agree to tell each other and the police, if something happens. We tell each other everything. Best Friends Forever: our motto." Clara and Evalie say together,

"That's right! Best Friends Forever! So we're in agreement." Rebecca says hugging them both and proudly,

"Yes, Best Friends Forever! We're all in agreement." Clara and Evalie say hugging Becca back and proudly,

"Now let's go tell them our decision." Becca says grinning widely,

They walk back to the living room, where the guys are finishing up Fight Club.

"That was a great movie, But a strange one!" All three guys say at the same time,

The women enter the room and the guys stand up.

"So, what's your answer? Yes or no?" Kurt asks with hope,

"Well, we were discussing it. We made a decision." Rebecca says teasing slightly,

"What is your decision?" Kurt asks antsy,

"After careful consideration, we decided… that?" Clara says about to finish when Kurt interrupts her,

"Before you say no, hear us out. You may not know us well. But, we are good guys. We treat women like they should be treated, like queens. We were raised as gentlemen, by our parents. They taught us manners, integrity, class, and charms." Shane and Kurt say sincerely,

"We weren't going to say no… we were going to say yes, before you interrupted. But, it's good to know that your parents taught you manners, integrity, class, charms, and to treat women like queens." Clara says matter-of-factly,

"Really? You'll come with us to L.A.? That's awesome!" Edge says thrilled,

"Yes, really. We're going to L.A. with you." Evalie says thrilled also looking Edge in his eyes and giving him a wink,

"I guess you women have to pack." Kurt says sitting down,


	6. Chapter 6

"No, we don't. We already have our bags packed. We are still taking our vacation trying to find out where to go to visit next." Rebecca says and smiles when she sees the guy's surprised look on their faces,

"Already packed? Wow." All three guys say shocked,

"Never heard a woman say that have you?" Clara says grinning widely from the irony,

"Nope. We have never heard a woman say that, for as long as we've been alive." The guys say mystified,

"Well, this is probably your first time and only time. Treasure it." Rebecca says like a smartass,

"Smartass." Clara says,

"Yep. What are you going to do about it?" Rebecca says,

"Let's get our stuff. Stop playing around." Evalie says interrupting them,

The women go up into their rooms and get their luggage. Each of them has two pieces of luggage and one carry-on piece. They come back downstairs to the living room.

"We're ready to go!" Rebecca says entering the living room,

"You're ready?" Shane says in surprise,

"You don't need to pack anything else? You didn't forget to pack anything?" Kurt says in total disbelief,

"I thought it took most girls an hour to pack." Edge says disbelieving also,

"Yes, for most Women. But, we're not like most women. We pack the essentials." Rebecca says matter-of-factly,

"That's good." Shane says,

"Yes, it is." Kurt Angle says agreeing,

"Ready to go, ladies!?" Edge says looking at the three women,

"Yes, we are." All three women answer at the same time,

They try to pick up their luggage, but the guys pick it up for them, "Thank you, guys. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome." All three guys say,

"I just thought of something." Rebecca says quickly,

"What did you think of Rebecca?" Shane asks curious,

"We don't have tickets for the plane!" Rebecca says matter-of-factly,

"That's right." Kurt says slapping his forehead,

"A big problem." Shane says agreeing with Kurt,

"Don't worry… it's an easy fix." Edge says taking out his cell phone,

"Who are you calling?" Shane and Kurt ask curiously,

"Mr. McMahon, I'm going to asks him if there is anymore room on the plane he reserved." Edge says explaining easily,

"Cool, do it." Kurt and Shane says excitedly,

"I will, if you guys be quiet." Edge says testily,

"Ok, we're sorry. We'll be quiet." Shane and Kurt says being quiet,

Edge dials Mr. McMahon's number; Mr. McMahon answers his phone after three rings.

"Hello?" Mr. McMahon answers wide awake,

"Hi, Mr. McMahon. It's Adam. How are you this morning?" Edge says cheerfully,

"Hi, Adam. I'm great this morning. How are you?" Mr. McMahon says,

"I'm good. I have a question for you, Mr. McMahon." Edge says happy and then he asks cautiously,

"That's good. Ok, what's your question?" Mr. McMahon asks intrigued,

"On the plane you reserved, are there any seats left?" Edge asks anxiously,

"No, I'm sorry. Why were you wondering?" Mr. McMahon says remorsefully and interested,

"It's ok. No reason." Edge says disappointed and then quickly,

"I see. You met a woman you like, didn't you?" Mr. McMahon asks with understanding,

"Yes, I did. So did, Shane and Kurt." Edge says in surprise (Mr. McMahon figured it out quickly.),

"Well, I may have a solution to your problem." Mr. McMahon says truthfully,

"Really?! Are you serious, Mr. McMahon? A solution to the problem?" Edge says in doubt,

"Yes, I am serious. A good solution. Want to hear it?" Mr. McMahon says slightly annoyed and then pointedly,

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon. Yes, I want to hear the solution." Edge says apologetically and anxiously,

"You know how I own my private jet and that most times I'm on it, if I have to go the arena." Mr. McMahon says explaining,

"Yes, I know it. You ride in style." Edge says matter-of-factly and then with jealousy,

"Yes, I do, ride in style." Mr. McMahon says smiling,

"What's the solution?" Shane asks frantically,

"Be patient, Shane." Edge hisses at Shane,

"He's getting antsy, isn't he?!" Mr. McMahon asks,

"Yes, he is." Edge says glaring at Shane,

"Ok, here's my idea. How about you, Shane, Kurt, and the women ride with me on my private jet?" Mr. McMahon says gleeful,

For a few minutes Edge stands there with his mouth agape, not believing what Mr. McMahon said and asks shocked, "Ride with you, in your private jet?"

The women, Shane and Kurt get surprised looks on their faces. They look at Edge hanging onto his every word.

"Yes, ride with me on my private jet. Do you want to ride on my private jet with me? You, Shane, Kurt, and the women." Mr. McMahon says laughing slightly and asks inquisitively,

"Hold on, a second. I have to ask them." Edge says,

"Ok, I'll hold on." Mr. McMahon says,

Edge puts a hand over the mouthpiece, "What do you guys think? Do you want to ride on Mr. McMahon's private jet?" Edge asks looking at them, gauging their reaction,

They all answer in one squeaky voice, "As Stone Cold Steve Austin says, "Oh, Hell Yeah!"

"Good." Edge says and he takes his hand off the mouthpiece,

"Mr. McMahon. They want to ride on your private jet." Edge says smiling widely,

"Good. What was there answer when you told them?" Mr. McMahon says laughing and asks interested,

"You don't want to know." Edge says quickly,

"Why not?" Mr. McMahon asks bewildered,

"Because they used a WWE superstars line, that you don't like (the superstar)!" Edge says explaining quickly,

"A superstar I don't like?! You mean Stone Cold Steve Austin!?" Mr. McMahon asks good-naturedly,

"Yes, that's the superstars line that they used." Edge says frantically,

"It's ok. Don't you know that we're friends in real life!?" Mr. McMahon says chuckling softly,

"No, Mr. McMahon. I never knew that." Edge says confused,

"Not many people do know. So shhhh." Mr. McMahon says totally serious,

"Ok, I won't." Edge says promising,

"What time is it?" Mr. McMahon asks wanting to know,

"It's 5:00A.M. in the morning." Edge says looking at his watch,

"5:00A.M. Good. I've jogged for an hour." Mr. McMahon says proudly,

"You workout early, don't you, Mr. McMahon!?" Edge asks surprised,

"Yes, I like to get up early, workout, the morning air wakes me up fast and keeps me invigorated." Mr. McMahon says breathing in deeply,

"That's cool, Mr. McMahon." Edge says impressed,

"I have a question for you, Adam." Mr. McMahon says,

"Ok, what's your question?" Edge asks uneasy,

"Where are you calling from?" Mr. McMahon asks wondering,

"I'm calling from…" Edge says,

"Hold on, I know where you're calling from. You're calling from the women's place, aren't you?" Mr. McMahon asks with a gleam in his eyes,

"Yes, I am. We only watched movies." Edge says with verity,

"That's good. What are you doing at 9:00A.M. today?" Mr. McMahon asks,

"I'd have to ask them. Can you hold on, again?" Edge asks,

"Yes, I can." Mr. McMahon,

"What are you guys going to be doing at 9:00A.M. today?" Edge says looking at everyone,

"Probably sleeping. We're really tired. We haven't slept at all yesterday. Why?" Says all three girls yawning,

"We are tired, also." Shane and Kurt say yawning,


End file.
